


Vacation Gone Wrong

by samandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Banter, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Marvel meets Jurassic World.Bucky knew from the beginning it was going to go wrong when Clint told them that he bought tickets to the famous Jurassic World theme park. Yet somehow, he allows his boyfriend to drag him out there anyways.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747954
Kudos: 22





	Vacation Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): Going On Vacation Together (BBB2020) & Free Space! (Winterhawkbingo)  
> and this is the first fic I'm writing for Winterhawkbingo!

“Why are we here again?” Bucky groans as he walks beside Clint.

“How are you upset about this?” Clint asks with disbelief as he looks over at his boyfriend. “I somehow managed to score tickets for all of us to Jurassic World, one of the _biggest_ theme parks to date, and you’re complaining about it? Come on! Everybody else was excited to go.”

Jurassic World is the newest theme park that has everybody talking, and for good reason. It became such a big thing when it was announced that scientists have successfully brought dinosaurs back to life, and Clint knew he had to get tickets when they announced the theme park, because Clint loves dinosaurs, and has found them fascinating ever since he was a little kid.

Unfortunately, the tickets sold out when they first went on sale, but Clint finally scored tickets for all of the Avengers to go. Clint, Bucky, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Pepper, Sam and Peter were all present.

Bucky did not want to go when Clint told him about the theme park, because he found the thought of dinosaurs alive and running around absolutely terrifying. Clint had to bribe him to come.

“Yeah, it’d be nice if we didn’t have to worry about fucking dinosaurs escaping and eating us all alive,” Bucky grumbles as he crosses his arms against his chest.

“The park has been opened for a year and there’s been no accidents,” Clint argues.

“Yeah, but now that we’re here, I guarantee something’s going to go terribly wrong,” Bucky argues back.

Clint rolls his eyes. “Whatever. You can complain all you want. I’m not going to let you ruin my vacation,” he says, before he starts looking around. “You know, you didn’t have to come.”

“Yes I did. I _tried_ to stay home, and you begged me to come with you,” Bucky huffs.

“And I gave you one of the most amazing blowjobs you’ve ever gotten after you said yes,” Clint says, and laughs when Bucky quickly covers his mouth with his hand.

“There are children around us, you idiot! You can’t say stuff like- ew!” Bucky quickly pulls back his hand when Clint licks it. “Gross. You are disgusting, you know that?”

“Aren’t you glad you get to spend the rest of your life with me?” Clint asks, batting his eyelashes.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I still have time to change my mind, you know?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Clint says, smirking. He blinks a few times when he hears static in his eyes.

“ _Barton, you there?_ ”

“Yeah, shit. What do you want, Stark?” Clint asks.

Bucky frowns as he looks over at Clint. Something must be wrong if Tony called Clint over the comms, which they only have in case of emergencies, because you know, _dinosaurs._

“ _We’ve got a problem,_ ” Tony says, voice filled with panic. “ _A dinosaur broke out of containment._ ”

“Are you kidding me?” Clint groans, glancing over at Bucky, because he knows Bucky will freak out.

“What’s going on?” Bucky asks, stepping closer to Clint.

“ _Where’s your location? I think Sam and Peter said they were going on the gyrospheres, which is directly where the dinosaur is heading,_ ” Tony explains. “ _We can’t get a hold of them._ ”

“Shit,” Clint curses. “Yeah, we’re close by. We’ll go after them. Keep us updated.” He looks over at Bucky. “You can say I told you so later, but right now, we’ve got to find Sam and Peter.”

“Let me guess,” Bucky begins. “There’s a dinosaur on the loose.”

“Bingo,” Clint replies, before grabbing Bucky’s hand, and starts running to where he knows the gyrospheres are. “Tony’s going to kill us if we don’t find Peter.”

“Yeah, if we don’t get killed by a bloody dinosaur first,” Bucky grumbles.

“Hey Stark, can you tell us what kind of dinosaur escaped so we can know what we’re looking for?”

“ _Indominus Rex,_ ” Tony replies.

“What the hell is that?” Clint asks, breathing heavily as they run through the crowd.

“ _It’s big. That’s all you need to know,_ ” Tony tells him. “ _Oh, and she’s camouflage. So, be careful._ ”

“ _Camouflage?_ Are you fucking kidding me? What type of dinosaurs are they cooking up around here?”

“I knew I should have stayed home when I had the chance,” Bucky groans.

“Okay, I get it. You can yell at me later. We’re kind of on a time crunch,” Clint says, dragging Bucky along.

“At least you’ve got your arrows so we’re not completely defenseless here,” Bucky grumbles as he follows Clint towards the jungle. Bucky would have brought his weapons too, but he’s not allowed weapons while he’s still in recovery from being the Winter Soldier.

“Please. I never leave anywhere without my arrows. That’s just crazy talk,” Clint says.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Bucky asks curiously.

“Tony says they were on the Gyrosphere, and knowing Sam and Peter, they probably went off the track, so I’m guessing they’re somewhere in the jungle right about now,” Clint looks over at Bucky and grins.

“You think you’re so clever,” Bucky retorts, rolling his eyes, though there’s a smile on his face.

“I guarantee I’m right! Just you wait and see,”

It’s hilarious, Bucky thinks, that nothing can stop their banter. Not even a dinosaur on the loose.

“How the hell are we going to find them?” Bucky asks as he moves in a circle, looking around the jungle, trying to figure out how the hell they’re going to find Sam and Peter in this massive jungle.

“We’re just going to have to keep looking, and pray to God we don’t get eaten by a dinosaur on the way,” Clint says as he also looks around. “Sam! Peter!”

Bucky’s eyes widen as he looks over at Clint. “Maybe yelling isn’t the best idea…”

“How else are we going to get their attention?” Clint asks, frowning at Bucky.

“ _Dude,_ we’re in the middle of a fucking _jungle_ where a literal dinosaur could pop out at any second!” Bucky hisses. “I don’t know about you but I’d really not like to die today.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Fine, you win this round,” he grumbles, before he starts walking again.

Bucky rolls his eyes and quickly continues following Clint again, though keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of Sam and Peter. He knows it’s only a matter of time before this dinosaur actually shows up, and they _have_ to get to Sam and Peter before it does. Preferably, the dinosaur doesn’t show up at all.

After aimlessly walking throughout the jungle for about ten minutes, Clint and Bucky finally come across the gyrosphere that Sam and Peter must have been using, but it’s now broken and smashed to pieces, even flipped upside down. Both Clint and Bucky are horrified at the sight.

“Holy shit. _Holy shit_!” Clint exclaims with panic as he rushes over to the gyrosphere.

Bucky bends down and picks up a cell phone from the ground, he recognizes it as Sam’s phone, recognizing the Captain America colors he has as his phone case. “Well, I know why they weren’t answering Tony’s calls,” he stands back up and shows the phone to Clint. “Sam’s.”

“Aw, fuck,” Clint groans, walking over to Bucky.

“Good news is they’re alive though,” Bucky says, sticking Sam’s phone in his pocket. Just in case.

“How could you possibly know that, Bucky?” Clint argues, flapping his arms with frustration. “I mean, look, they’re nowhere to be found. That dinosaur could have eaten them for all we know!”

“You’re yelling again,” Bucky says in a calm voice, before pointing towards the ground. “Look down. Those footprints are still fresh. If you’d stop panicking for a second, you’d be able to actually focus.”

“Oh,” Clint says as he stares at the footprints, a feeling of relief coming over him. They’re alive. “S- Sorry. I’m just… panicked right now. I just want to find Sam and Peter, and get out of here before it gets worse.”

“I doubt it could get much worse than this,” Bucky chuckles, before reaching over and gently kissing Clint’s cheek. “Now, come on. Let’s follow these footprints and hope they lead us to those idiots.”

Clint blushes, and slowly nods. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan,”

Bucky chuckles. “You’re adorable, Clint Barton,” he says, grabbing Clint’s hand and leading the way.

“Call me adorable again, Barnes, and I’ll stick one of these arrows in your eye socket,” Clint threatens, though his tone is playful. He grins when Bucky looks back and glares at him.

“Keep it up, and I’ll personally feed you to that dinosaur when we cross paths,” Bucky threatens back.

Clint huffs. “Yeah, right. You love me too much to get rid of me,”

“Stop distracting me!” Bucky whines. “We’ve got to find Sam and Peter, and get out of here.”

“Fine,” Clint says, finally keeping up with Bucky. He really needs to stop getting so distracted, otherwise they’re going to end up in a much worse situation, and he really doesn’t want to think about that.

Finally, Bucky and Clint come across a drop that leads down to the waterfall.

“Well shit,” Bucky comments as he and Clint stare down at the water.

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it,” Clint replies, sighing. “Do you think they jumped?”

“Of course they jumped,” Bucky scoffs. “This is Sam and Peter we’re talking about.”

“Hey!”

Clint blinks a few times when he hears someone shout, but he recognizes the voice. “Uh, what the hell? Did you hear that?” He asks, looking over at Bucky.

“Bucky! Clint!”

Bucky steps closer to the edge of the waterfall and he gasps when he sees Sam and Peter down there. They must have just climbed out of the water because they’re both soaking wet, but they’re alive. “Oh, thank God. What the hell were you two thinking?”

“It was Sam’s fault!” Peter shouts, pointing at Sam.

Bucky rolls his eyes as the two start to bicker, and he looks over at Clint. “Well, they’re alive. Check in with Stark and let him know we found him. We’re gonna have to jump to get to them too.”

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Clint agrees, nodding, before speaking in the comm, “Stark, you there?”

“ _Yeah, I’m here. You got anything?_ ” Tony asks.

“You can relax. We’ve got Sam and Peter. They’re alive,” Clint informs him, and he hears Tony sigh in relief. “We’re gonna join them, and start heading towards the park. We’ll let you know when we’re closer.”

“Hurry. They’re sending people out to try and contain the dinosaur,” Tony says.

“Got it. See you in a few,” Clint replies, before looking over at Bucky. “You ready for this?”

“Not really, but we don’t have any choice, do we?” Bucky asks. He looks back down at Sam and Peter, who are still bickering with each other. Bucky would go as far to say that they’re worse than him and Clint when it comes to bickering during dangerous situations. “Idiots. The both of them.”

“Come on,” Clint laughs, before jumping over the cliff.

Bucky’s eyes widen as he watches Clint fall. He takes a deep breath, before jumping in after him. Bucky pops his head out of the water and looks around, seeing Clint swimming towards Sam and Peter, so Bucky follows him. Peter helps Clint up while Sam helps Bucky out of the water.

Bucky groans and falls onto his back once he’s on land again. “That was terrible,”

“Sorry, but we had no other choice. We had to lose her,” Peter says.

“You’re talking about the dinosaur?” Clint asks, looking up at Peter. “Is she really camouflage?”

“Yeah, it’s so cool!’ Peter exclaims with excitement, earning eye rolls from both Sam and Bucky. “I mean, it would be cooler if we weren’t being chased, but, what can you do?”

“How did you two even get out here?” Clint complains, pushing himself up in a sitting position.

“Like I said before, it was Sam’s fault. He insisted that we go off path, and he took us into the jungle,” Peter explains, looking over and glaring at Sam. 

“Excuse me for trying to give you the best Jurassic World experience,” Sam retorts.

Peter sticks his tongue out at Sam before looking back over at Bucky and Clint. “And that’s when we ran into the dinosaur. I’m guessing she’s not supposed to be running around the way she is?”

“Nope,” Clint shakes his head. “Tony got a hold of us and said she broke free. Of course, with our luck, dinosaurs would break out of containment when we finally get to visit the island.”

“Anyways,” Bucky says as he stands up on his feet, groaning as he tries to dry his shirt a little. “The dinosaur is still on the loose. We need to get back to the park. Who knows the quickest way?”

“I think I know how to get back,” Sam speaks up.

“Lead the way,” Bucky says, gesturing for Sam to start leading the way back to the park.

“Could this day get any worse?” Peter groans as he starts following Sam.

“Okay, let’s not jinx it, Peter,” Bucky grumbles, knowing that this day will probably get much worse.

Sam leads most of the way back to the park. They’re all anxious, and constantly on the lookout, knowing that an actual dinosaur is loose and could attack them at any second, is terrifying. For all of them.

Bucky’s walking behind the rest of the group when he suddenly feels the ground rumble. He instantly stops dead in his tracks, and his heart beat picks up quickly, knowing what’s coming.

Clint looks back, and frowns when he sees Bucky. “Buck?”

Bucky looks up at Clint with wide eyes. “ _Run_ ,” this earns Sam and Peter’s attention as well.

“What?” Clint asks, his frown deepening. “What are you do-?” He stops mid-sentence when he then feels the rumble from the ground as well. “Oh, shit. We gotta go. Like, _now_.” He turns to look at Bucky, trying not to show how panicked he really is. “Go with them. I’m gonna try to distract the-”

“Distract-? You can’t fucking distract a dinosaur! It’s a _dinosaur!_ ” Bucky hisses, flailing his arm.

“We don’t have time to argue about this! Go!” Clint orders.

“God dammit,” Bucky grumbles before yanking Clint into a passionate kiss, before pulling away. “Don’t get yourself killed.” He looks at Clint one last time before rushing over to Sam and Peter. “Come on.”

“What is he doing?” Sam asks with worry.

“Being an idiot, as usual. Come on, we have to get going,” Bucky says, quickly grabbing a hold of Peter and leading the way, trying not to think about the fact that they’re leaving Clint behind.

Clint, with shaking hands, pulls out one of his explosive arrows, taking a deep breath as he can finally see a dinosaur in his view. He has no idea how this is going to work with him and just a couple of arrows, but he’s got no other choice. He’s not going to let Bucky, or Sam and Peter, get hurt. Not on his watch.

“You can do this,” Clint mumbles to himself. “You’ve survived worse.” He’s never been good at pep talks.

The dinosaur starts moving closer, seeming aware about Clint’s presence, which terrifies Clint.

Clint grabs his bow and gets an arrow ready, aiming straight towards the dinosaur. Clint feels bad, but there’s no way he’s going to let his boyfriend and his friends die. It’s not like he wants to kill the dinosaur, only distract it until real rescue comes along, that is, if it ever comes.

Clint shoots an arrow, directly hitting the dinosaur in the face, causing the dinosaur to stop and letting out a roar of anger. Clint yelps and stumbles back slightly. The dinosaur starts running towards him, so Clint starts shooting more arrows at it. Perhaps, this wasn’t his greatest idea, but his arrows are all he has!

Clint backs up as fast as he can he continues shooting arrows, until he trips over his feet, landing flat on his butt. Clint looks up and his eyes widen with fear when he sees the dinosaur is right in front of him. This is it. This is how he’s going to die. Eaten by a dinosaur. Of all things.

Clint blinks when suddenly there are arrows being shot at the dinosaur. He looks behind him, and grins when he sees Bucky, now with his own weapons, and then he sees Iron Man up in the sky.

“Couldn’t have come at a more perfect timing,” Clint says into the comms.

“You owe me, Legolas,” Tony replies. “Get your ass up. Barnes isn’t going to hold the dinosaur off forever, but they are currently sending a team out to control the dinosaur.”

Clint scrambles to his feet and runs over to Bucky. “Sam and Peter?”

“On their way back to the island now,” Bucky assures him, turning to look at him with a smirk on his face. “Thought you might need some backup.” He nods towards Tony, who’s now trying to distract the dinosaur by flying around her and shooting beams at her. It’s really all they could do at the moment

“Yeah,” Clint breathes, and _God Dammit_ he loves Bucky Barnes, but now really is not the time for that. “Stark, you mentioned they were sending out a team. Do you know who?”

“Uh, some guy named Owen Grady,” Tony replies over the comms. “I think they’re sending out raptors from what I’ve heard. They’ve got a plan. You know, it’s a good thing I bring extra with me wherever I go.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you’re a hero Stark. We get it,” he says.

Clint snorts at Bucky’s sassy reply, before his focus returns to the dinosaur. 

Clint has dealt with a lot of different things since becoming an Avenger, such as mind-controlling Gods and outer space monsters, but never in a million years did he ever think that he would ever deal with a _real dinosaur._ He should have known this vacation would end in disaster.

It’s only a few minutes before the rescue team arrives. Bucky and Clint head back to the park with Tony.

“We need to find the others,” Clint says.

“No, not yet. We need to make sure the rest of the civilians get to safety,” Tony corrects him. “They’re the ones who need help. Look at that, I already see Sam and Peter helping people get to safety.”

Clint chuckles, and looks over at Bucky. “Hey, I’m really sorry I dragged you here…”

Bucky shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry, Clint. I know I said I didn’t want to come, but this is definitely one for the books. Now, come on. Let’s go help these people like Tony said, and then we’ll go home,” he says, grabbing Clint’s hand and leading the way into the park where they know people need their help.

Clint has a feeling this will be the first and last time he ever visits Jurassic World.


End file.
